Team Fortress 2 Competitive Stories: Grant and Thalash
by POotis Fazbear
Summary: 20 Years after Grant Vincent has married Thalash, it doesn't look like the marriage is going too well.
1. Chapter 1

"Do-It-All-Drone, come help me clean up. Habib is coming over soon!"

Master Grant is very excited today. His good friend Habib is coming to visit today. They haven't seen each other since Master got married.

"Do-It-All-Drone, clean up those beer cans!" Master Grant calls from the kitchen.

I obediently bag up the cans of Suweiser. Master Grant's husband is such a slob.

"Master Grant, wouldn't it be nice if Thalash would clean up after himself every once in a while?"

"Do-It-All-Drone, don't talk about my husband like that. It's a wife's duty to keep a house clean, you know?" she says, while wiping the grime off the coffee table.

"Habib said he has an important announcement to make. I wonder if she finally found a nice guy to marry, like me?" Master Grant mused.

A knock on the door caught Master Grant off-guard.

"Oh, he's early! Shit, the cleaning isn't finished!" Master Grant says, while throwing some dirty socks behind the couch.

"Go answer it while I freshen up," he says, running to the bathroom.

I knew that he was going to put on some makeup to hide her bruises. I flew over to the door and struggled just to turn the knob. Houses really aren't made for robots. When I finally pull it open, I see a sight for sore eyes. Habib, AKA Hassassin, radiant in a summer dress, stood on the porch.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, little robot. Can I come in?" he says with a beaming smile.

"Of course! Please, have a seat. Master Grant will be out in a second."

Habib sits with hands in his lap as I begin to pour some tea. It's really cheap tea, so I make sure to put out lots of honey and sugar. He deliberately leans forward, so he won't get her hair dirty on the greasy back of the couch.

"Habib! Long time no see!"

Master Grant finally emerges from the bathroom in a clean dress. I didn't think she even had any clean clothes anymore… The two men hug each other like brothers. Master Grant does his best to hide a look of pain when Habib squeezes her. I know he complained of a bruised rib the other day…

"So what's your big announcement, Habib? I've been waiting all day to hear it! Oh, but we'll have to be quick. My husband will get upset if he comes home and sees your car in the driveway again."

Marisa-san said nothing, but simply raised her hand. On her finger was a modest, but beautiful ring. "Oh my gosh, you really are getting married! I'm so happy for you? So, who's the lucky girl?"

"Ah, about that…" said Habib, looking away.

"I'm getting married to Kaidus."


	3. Chapter 3

Master Grant was speechless, his mouth agape.

"Man, by now I thought you would've grown out of your boy-crushes," he finally blurts out. Surprisingly, Habib doesn't look offended.

"But we love each other, Grant," Habib says with a warm smile. "We're going to live together. We've already discussed adopting a child-"

"Oh? And how do you think you'll pay for all the expenses? You're a demo-main who plays a dead game and he's also a demo-main with no weekly paycheck. Do you think his winnings will put your child through college Let me find you a nice guy, like my husband."

"Like that husband who beats you?" Habib said, while wiping the makeup off Master Grant's face, revealing the bruises underneath. Master Grant smacked Habibs's hand away roughly.

"I told you, I tripped! And I'm pregnant now, so he wouldn't hit me!" Master Grant says, lifting his shirt to show Habib his stomach with its steadily growing bump.

"I had no idea… Well, if he ever hits you again, I want you to call me, OK?"

By now, Master Grant was visibly upset.

"Where do you get off accusing Thalash of such horrible things?! He's a great man, he just gets angry sometimes. His job is very stressful."


	4. Chapter 4

"Grant, I'm worried that one day he'll be more than angry. I know what he did at i93. He's capable of killing, you know…"

"What the hell are you talking about? He promised me he'd never go back there after I caught him fooling around with Thaigrr."

"You know that computer he got you for your wedding present? He stole them from Starkie, may he rest in peace. I was there when the mansion burned down. After Thalash stole the books, he let Yomps out of his cage. He showed him the LAN and gave him a computer. After completely destroying one match, he wanted more. He said that he can win more if he played with Se7en. Yomps found Ascent and began ripping her to shreds. They barely won one mid before Yomps decapitated them and began to scream from pleasure. Faint Gaming saw it all, and decided to take off the LAN without even playing. No one has heard from Faint Gaming since. By the time Froyotech finished their matches, Se7en had already made it into the grand-final, even with their now washed up, useless players, thanks to Yomps. Froyotech confronted Yomps, and after a fierce battle that wrecked the LAN and set it on fire, Yomps was finally killed. Froyotech, vowing to never return to TF2, gathered up and flew off into the night. I confronted Thalash about why he set this chain of events into motion. He said, 'I did it for the lulz. And because i'm European.'. Don't you see, Grant? He'll hurt you without even blinking!"


	5. Chapter 5

Master Grant's face was bright red at this point. She'd heard enough, even if it was all true.

"You're lying! How would you know all this, anyway?"

"I… I decided to go to LAN again. I didn't want to report Thalash to the police, since I knew he would be unstable if he thought he would be caught, and I was worried about you. I thought you would come to your senses about him and leave him by now…"

A cracking sound split the tension in the room like a peal of thunder. Master Grant's anger had finally reached its boiling point, and he slapped his best friend. Habib, stunned at this outburst, gingerly felt the large red mark on his cheek.

"How dare you come into my house and insult my husband like this? Get the fuck out, right now!"

"Grant, please! You're a victim, we can get you help-" Habib tried to plead with Master Grant. His eyes were full of worry.

Master Grant would have none of it. She yanked Habib up by his arm and shoved him towards the door.

"Do-It-All-Drone, get the door!" Master Grant ordered curtly. Not wanted to disobey, I swung the door open. Master Grant pushed Habib out.

"Don't come around here again, you freak!"

Master Grant slammed the door. From the window, I watched Habib ride off, after one last glance back at the house. I think I saw tears running down his face. Turning back to Master Grant, I saw his slumped against the door, head in his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

"I… I'm better off without him, anyway. I'm fine as long as I have Thalash."

Master Grant trailed off as he noticed the Froyotech shirt on the shelf. I remember how happy Master Grant was when he saw it. He got it from Habib as a wedding gift. Picking up the shirt, Master Grant began to sob.

"Oh god… What have I done…"

He fell to the floor as he clutched the doll to his chest. Master Grant began weeping loudly, tears streaming down his cheeks. All I could so was stroke his hair until he cried himself to sleep. I snuggled up next to his neck and shut down, too.

The sound of the door slamming woke me up. Oh no, Thalash was home from work, and Master Grant hadn't cooked dinner yet.

"Grant, I'm home," he said with a belch. He must've stopped at the bar for a few drinks before he came home… again.

"Where the fuck is dinner? Idiot, what the fuck are you doing?" he said, noticing Master Grant sprawled out on the floor. He was just beginning to wake up when Thalash snatched the doll from his hands.


	7. Chapter 7

"You still remember froyotech? How pathetic," he said, before throwing the shirt to the floor and grinding it to dust under his work boots.

"No! Why did you do that? That was my favorite shirt!" Master Grant protested. That was a bad idea.

"For the lulz. And because i'm European. Now I'll teach you what happens when you don't make dinner on time!"

Thalash delivered a fierce backhand to Master Grant's face. His nose exploded in a cloud of blood. He was on her back now, whimpering. Thalash began stomping down on Master Grant's stomach, hard. He screamed in pain, digging his nails into the carpet in agony. I was powerless to do anything. I knew that if I tried to attack Thalash, he'll just blame Grant and make him suffer even more. I covered my ears until the commotion died down. Thalash retreated to his bedroom. I looked over towards Master Grant, who was coughing up fierce amounts of blood. I was worried for his life, until he rolled over on her side and passed out. It was all I could do to wipe up the blood around his mouth. His breathing was ragged and irregular. I resolved to stay up all night if I had to, to protect Grant, no, b4nny.

Sunlight streaming in through the blinds woke me up. Oh no, I fell asleep! Is b4nny alright? I can't see him anywhere.

"Oh, Do-It-All-Drone, you're awake. Thalash felt so bad about what he did that he must've gotten a new doll for me! I don't know why it was covered in blood, but that's alright. It's the perfect size, too. I'll start knitting some clothes for it right away! I'm so excited!"

Master Grant walked in from the kitchen and placed the doll next to me. It was made of some weird pink material, like rubber.

Oh, god…

I may just be a robot, but even I know that this was no wooden likeness. b4nny had a miscarriage during the night.


End file.
